Many electronic devices, such as mobile communication devices, operate at various radio frequencies (RF). Such electronic devices can utilize a DC power source for operational power. An RF choke device can be used within an electronic device to provide selective electrical isolation between DC power and RF signals present within the electronic device. In an example, the RF choke device allows current associated with DC power to flow, while impeding current flow associated with a particular frequency bandwidth. Because many electronic devices comprise relatively small circuitry, an RF choke device can occupy a relatively large amount of surface area, such as 2.5 mm square area. If a wide range of frequencies are to be blocked, then multiple RF choke devices are used, such as a first RF choke device for a 10 GHz signal, a second RF choke device for a 20 GHz signal, and a third RF choke device for a 60 GHz signal, which can occupy even greater surface area than a single RF choke device.